


[Podfic] Raise Your Weapon

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Family, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Leia hangs out on Tatooine with Anakin, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic With Music, Romance, while Luke is raised by Padme in the Senete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Raise Your Weaponby sarsaparilliaSummary:The Rebellion didn't start with a bang, but with a whisper.





	[Podfic] Raise Your Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raise Your Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347781) by sarsaparillia. 



  


###  **Length:**

01:03:55

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** You Cannot by Erin McKeown from the album "Mirrors Break Back"  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/RaiseYourWeapon/raise%20your%20weapon.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (87.8 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/RaiseYourWeapon/raise%20your%20weapon.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (90.1 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/RaiseYourWeapon/Raise%20Your%20Weapon.m4b)




End file.
